


Smile Time: the Comic

by AstridV



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Comic, Episode Tag, Fancomic, Gen, Graphic Novel, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel wants to blow off steam. Things don't go quite as expected.<br/>Six pages of gratuitous Spike&Angel snarkage: a tag to the season five episode 'Smile Time' in which our dark and brooding hero got transformed into a puppet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Time: the Comic

[Crossposted from LJ](http://astridv.livejournal.com/28055.html)

Kudos and comments are equally welcome. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mousehounde for betaing, and to doyle_sb4 for looking over the script and for coming up with this awesome challenge in the first place. Many thanks to Sabine A. for a most productive brainstorming session.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [fanart: Spike &amp; PuppetAngel Vignette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588856) by [AstridV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV)




End file.
